Prediction
by Earthboundspirit
Summary: Ghosts have warned Melinda to not open the book of changes again. But as curious she is, does she open the book. When she sees her name and a date, frustration strikes.
1. Chapter 1: The book of changes

A new story, with a new story line. I hope you guys are going to like my story. The last story I wrote in English wasn't that good, so I thought of writing a new story about Ghost whisperer. Good luck reading ^^

**Chapter 1: The book of changes**

Melinda looked in the closet. On the first shelf lay a book. The book was looking old. She tried to tackle the book, but every time something or someone pulled her hand away. Many feelings came to her when she moved her hand back and forth. It was too hard to read the book again. Fear raised in her body. Did she have to pick up the book or not? Questions filled her head till she became dizzy. Her head was spinning around, her eyes rolled in their sockets, her body was shaking. It looked like everything was falling down. She screamed for help, but no one could answer the call, because her voice was weak. She started to cry, screamed again, but her voice was still too weak to hear.

"What's happening?" She cried a little louder when she saw an old man.

_**I don't know what's right and what's real anymore**_

_**And I don't know how I ment to feel anymore**_

The man gave a look at the book and nod. Melinda stopped crying and looked at the book too.

"If you're sure you want to see what's in that book after a couple of years you may look, but remember," He paused, "The way in which the Book of Changes works can best be compared to an electrical circuit reaching into all situations. The circuit only affords the potentiality of lighting: it does not give light. But when contact with a definite situation is established, the 'current' is activated, and the given situation is illumined." Then the man disappeared.

"What – " Melinda couldn't ask him some more things. What did he mean with 'An electrical circuit reaching into all situations'?

_**And when do you think it will all become clear**_

'_**Cuz I'm being taken over by the fear**_

"Mel, what's wrong, I've heard you screaming?" Jim came downstairs and closed his arms around Melinda her waist.

"It's probably nothing." Melinda grabbed the book, this time it worked, and walked with the book to the table at the other side of the room.

"Wait!" Jim ran after her and closed his arms again around Melinda her waist again. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"I think this is the best answer to all our questions," She said a little scared about what was going to happen if she opened the book again.

"Mel, you need to take a rest." Jim felt if Melinda had fever, but she wasn't warm or cold. Melinda started to laugh.

"I know what this is all about." She turned to her husband. "You want to be with me, but it can't today. I need to do some research. And it isn't a ghost thing, it's purely for myself."

"Ok, ok, but remember, if it's too much, you can always come to the hospital. I'm always there for you, babe." Jim gave her a kiss on her mouth and went to work.

"Bye honey," Melinda said and waved smiling.

An hour later Melinda entered the shop with the Book of Changes. Her face had just turned red, at the moment she held the box in her hands, and Melinda couldn't speak before she dropped the box at the checkout.

"What's that?" Delia asked her, because she hadn't seen the book before I came here. She looked a little surprised, seeing me with the old book.

"It's the Book of Changes Eli found in Zoë's house." Melinda smiled as she lay the book on the checkout.

"You mean Zoë, Eli's friend?" Delia pulled her eyebrow as she saw me open the book.

"Yes, but she's… Dead, and Eli let her cross over." Melinda ignored Delia's eyebrow. Delia sighed as she took a look at the ground.

"Poor Eli." Delia said bewildered, but a little scared too, "You're sure she crossed over, right?"

Melinda nodded laughing.

"Did you already take a look in The Book of Changes?" Melinda stopped laughing and shook her head. Delia sighed, feeling relieved.

"But I want to take a look in the book now." Melinda took a breath and continued, "This morning I couldn't keep myself from opening the book. I couldn't fight the feeling anymore. Suddenly a man stood behind me. He told me something like this: The way in which the Book of Changes works can best be compared to an electrical circuit reaching into all situations. The circuit only affords the potentiality of lighting: it does not give light. But when contact with a definite situation is established, the 'current' is activated, and the given situation is illumined."

_**And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for**_

Melinda looked at the checkout for a moment. There was some kind of a silence in the room. Delia sighed as she wrapped her arm around Melinda her shoulder.

"I don't know anything about what you just said and I don't want to interfere in the situation. But I think you need to rest. I know you." Right know Delia looked exactly like my mother. She would have said the same thing Delia said.

"No. I don't need to rest. I just can't fight this feeling anymore, that's all." As she said that, Melinda opened the book.

Not even a second later Melinda's face turned from anger to frustration. This wasn't what she expected in The Book of Changes. Her thoughts didn't come even close to what she had seen in the book.

"What's wrong?" Delia asked, seeing Melinda's face.

What if the prediction would come true? And what if something bad would happen? All sort of thoughts were a mess inside her head. Melinda didn't even hear what Delia asked. If the prediction will come true, the earth would be spinning around the evil inside the earth. The dark side of the spirit world, the underground. Spirits, but also shadows. But only those shadows who weren't killed the last time when the shinies destroyed them.

_**What if what if, thinking about  
What if what if, what if what if, What if what if**_


	2. Chapter 2: Unjustified

Thanks for the review (:

I hope you'll like this next chapter. Good luck reading (;

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

**Chapter 2: Unjustified**

Melinda stared confused at the kitchen table in front of her. A book lay on the table, the Book of Changes. She took a sip of her coffee. Immediately after she had taken the sip, she waved with her hand in front of her face. The coffee was really hot. Who would believe her name was in that book? What was going to happen on the date next to her name.

"Mommy, is something wrong?" A little nine year old boy asked Melinda. With her hand on her heart she turned towards the sound.

"Aiden, you scared me." Melinda took a serious look at her nine year old son. He had wild, black hair till his cheek. He smiled sweet towards Melinda, his head tilted.

"I felt something. Are you alright, mommy?" He asked sympathetically, as he sat down next to Melinda in a dark blue chair with wheels underneath it.

"I'm alright. I'm glad you asked." She smiled at her son so he wouldn't be confused. His visions often were serious business.

"No. That old man, Carl right, told me that something bad is going to happen to you." On Aidens face appeared a frightening expression.

"Carl, – Baby, why don't you trust your mommy." Melinda stroke Aidens tangled, black hair, while she gave him a reassuring glance.

"Ok, mom. But I really keep an eye on you." Right now he gave Melinda a serious look, as sign of protection.

"You're so sweet."

"I love you, mom." He smiled satisfied.

"Love you too, baby." Melinda gave him a kiss in the air.

After that moment Aiden disappeared to his room. Melinda smiled relieved, while she watched her son climbing up the stairs. Then she heard someone slamming the front door.

"Jim, is that you?" She asked, but no one answered her question.

Again there was someone or something slamming the front door. Melinda raise from her chair and walked carefully towards the front door.

"Jim?" She asked again. Everything around her started to feel cold, really cold. It felt like a freezer. A black shadow moved along the opening from the living room to the hall.

"Hello. Who entered my house?" Melinda looked frightened into the hall, but it looked like the shadow had disappeared. A cold wind approached and touched her skin. She shivered. Some sort of panting moved around her. She turned frightened.

"You can come out of your shelf, if you want to." Melinda sat down on the stairs, "I just want to help you, if you let me."

Again some sort of panting moved around Melinda.

"You're in danger," A low male voice said. Melinda looked around, but she couldn't see anyone talking to her. However she knew she wasn't the only person in the room, living or dead. The sound of a ball attached to a heavy, iron chain, which some high-security inmates have on their legs, seemed to come down the stairs. She looked towards the sound was coming from, but didn't see anything.

"What do you know about the date in the Book of Changes?" Melinda asked. The sound of the ball stopped abruptly.

"Nothing, I only know the shadows are stronger than before." Melinda turned her face towards the sound of the low male voice. Scared, she moved her head a little backwards, while she lay her hand on her chest. In front of her was standing an old man.

"You scared me." Melinda said slowly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The man wore a prison suit. The stripes on the suit already betrayed. His face was pale with many bloodstains on it. In Melinda her opinion he was murdered in the prison. Actually she thought he had been hit through other prisoners, before he died. Melinda smiled friendly towards the man.

"What are you doing here? Spirits are supposed to be in the light."

The man looked down and sighed.

"I was murdered by some of the prisoners in jail. I was also in jail, although it was unjustified," He paused, "Because I was angry I went to the underground after I died. But it didn't feel well."

The man sighed again.

"What happened?" Melinda asked interested.

"I'm not somebody who does evil stuff. I'm the good guy. The only thing that's keeping me here is you. You're in danger, Melinda Gordon!" After saying that the man disappeared. Melinda wanted to ask the man's name, but it was too late. He was gone. Maybe he would come back later.


End file.
